celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Holiday Shops
To the citizens of the Multiverse, holidays are a time for great for having fun, and bonding with other people. To the Shy Guys, it's a great time to rake in the money with a well placed promotion. Savvy heroes and villians, however, also know that its possible to get restoratives and other items for a far cheaper price than you could normally, or even for free! Many of these items, both consumable and equipment, also have non-standard effects. These shops are only around during their respective Holiday, so act quickly! New Year Not a shop, per say, but it will be included for sake of completion. During this holiday, all CRRP characters recieve a few items, mostly geared towards rewards that grant permanent improvements. Guarenteed Items Choosable Items (Select One) Heart's Day Heart's Day doesn't offer any free items like the other holidays typically do; however, the restoratives available on this day offer some of the best recovery rates of any holiday restorative. However, there is the catch that you need to gift the item to someone. Purchasable Items Lucky Day Like New Years, there aren't any purchasable items available on Lucky Day; however, a couple of free items can be claimed. Guarenteed Item Optional Items (Pick 1) Egg Day Store Egg Day is the first holiday of the year to grant both consumables and free items. That being said, the items sold on Egg Day are typically inferior to the ones purchasable on Heart's Day, and are sold at a slightly higher price. Notably, the Crunch Chick and Tofu, which can increase or decrease one's alignment, can be picked up here, and only here. Free Items (Pick 2) Purchasable Items Spook Day There are no purchasable items on Spook Day; however, special restoratives are given out that restore 20% of a unit's max vital in a specific vital. Available Items (Pick 2) Turkey Day Essentially Spook Day 2.0. More items are claimable on Turkey Day than on Spook Day, in the sense of both options and how many you can claim. The new items split the 20% restoration among multiple vitals. Available Items (Pick 3) Christmas (Single Use / The Christmas Aisle) Since what's available for Christmas is so expansive, the section for it has been into two parts. Here, you can get both free items, and buy restoratives. Free Items (Pick One) Purchaseable Items Christmas (Presents / Santa Guy's Workshop) Unlike any of the other holidays, presents can be bought on Christmas, which not only could contain consumables, but permanent equipment as well (which, like consumables, can have non-standard effects). While you obviously can't buy any for yourself, you can get them for your friends, who will hopefully reciprocate. Not only do you choose the type of present, but also the color of the ribbon. Both of them combine to determine the gift your friend gets (while the gifts themselves by and large remain the same year to year, which ribbon grants what item is randomized every year, so don't take previous years as a guide to what ribbon you want to buy to get the person a specific item. The Gift Boxes Warrior's Gift {Melee/Utility} Sorcerer's Gift {Spells/Utility} Hunter's Gift {Ranged/Utility} Ticking Box {Ballistic/Utility} Box o' Armor {Defense} Decorated Box {Soldiers/Utility} Category:Shopping Guide